ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet and Clank: Unsung Heroes
The game is created by Insomniac games. It takes after the events of, "A Crack in Time." It will be sold as a Playstation 3 disc. The Story so far... Ratchet and Clank saved the universe from the clutches of Dr. Nefarious, and the folly of Alaster Azimith. In the dou's newest quest, they head back to the Solana Galaxy. They go back to find Veldin, where Ratchet grew up to find more clues to his past. But first, the two must stop at Al's RoboShack. They stop by Metropolis to grab some gadgets from Al's RoboShack. They just finish paying for the gadgets, when the whole store shakes! Ratchet, Clank, and Al go outside to find Metropolis is under attack! Again!!! Ratchet and Clank must now save the universe once more! But who could be behind the attack this time? Level 1: Metropolis, Kerwan Ratchet and Clank must now destroy the new invaders. The robots Ratchet kills are all familiar, as the robots are made of nearly every kind of robot he has defeated in the past. As the two destroy the last of the junk robots, they come to the famous titainum bridge built in their honour after the defeat of Drek. They must now destroy a gang of robot cyclists, clearly working for the assailent, as they are too, made of previously destroyed robots. They realize that a ship above had been producing the robots, is hovering above them. It then lowers it's dispatch deck once more. From it, a giant armoured golith lands in front of them, with a familiar looking robot poiliting it. The poilit is a red trooper. Ratchet and Clank the try using all their firepower to destroy it, but the trooper only laughs at the atempt. He then grabs Ratchet & Clank with in a single fist. He laughs,"Foolish heroes! You make this to easy! What a waste of ammo! Did you honestly believe you could destroy a mech with Trillium armour? PAH! Say your prayers! 'Cause they're gonna be ya last!" As the fist is squeezed harder, suddenly from out of nowhere, a blast of energy destroys the mech's arm, and release Ratchet and Clank! From out of nowhere, Angela Cross apears to assit! She aims her blaster for a second shot. "NO!!!" Scearms the trooper, "This is impossible!! You'll pay for that lombax!" He then jumps back into the cruiser, just in time to avoid Angela's second blast. He then flees Metropolis. "I can't beleive we didn't see that coming," Ratchet sighs in disbelief. "Don't beat yourself up about that, Ratchet," Angela conforts. "That mech was meant for galactic war. I would've done the same. Come on. We're needed at the Pheonix." And so they fly of to the Starship Pheonix. Starship Pheonix After taking on the fleet of the unknown attacker, Ratchet, Angela, and Clank head to the starship Pheonix. They also meet some familiar faces including: Sasha, Skid, Helga, Al, and Skrunch. They are also introduced to a blue trooper robot named Trooper. He claims to be master designer of Trooper Weaponry, the new weapon marketer after Gadgetron moved out because of the "Rainbow Afrolizer incident." He shows the trio around the refernished ship. Among the upgrades he shows them, he shows them a mnemonmic station. Knowing that his model once worked for Nefarious, Ratchet, Clank, and Angela grow suspicious. To prove he isn't a spy of any sort, the Trooper goes in and allows them veiw his past through the holo-vid. The main screen crackles for a moment, and begins showing images of his memories. Level 2: Training Facility, Daxx As Ratchet, Clank, and the rest stare at the screen, an image comes into focus. A line of trooper units are being assembled one by one each ringing their names as they go along. "Trooper unit KJ-13, sucessful.""Trooper unit KJ-14, sucessful.""Trooper unit KJ-15, sucessful." Then, the image narrows to inside the machine producing the Troopers. The next one is shown being put together. After it it is made, the machine says,"Trooper unit KJ-16, sucessful." Thae Trooper then walks away to the next part of the test. The next trooper is being made. An energy surge occurs, creating a mechanic model of the trooper. Once the trooper is finshed being made, an alarm breaks out with the same message, "Warning! Warning! Trooper unit KJ-17 has malfunctioned! Repeat! Trooper unit KJ-17 has malfunctioned! All exterminator units, converge and destroy!" The Trooper realizes that the alarm is refering to him and makes his run for it. Dr. Nefarious can bee heard over the intercome. "LAAAAAWWRRRAAANNNCCCCEE!! What's going on down there?!?!" "Sir," Lawrance says over the intercom, "Aparently one of the troops has a serious malfunction. I'll send extermination squad Tau." "Find him, and lock him in!!" Dr. Nefarious Interupts. As the Trooper is running, he is eventually locked inside the sector 1 surplus room."Sir," reports Lawrance over the intercom, "He's locked inside sector one." "Send that elimination squad, and ANIALLATE HHHHHIIIIIMMMMM!" The Trooper then anylisis an Omni-Driver and a Class D Rifle, and grabs them. Just then, the elimination squad enters the room! The Trooper manages to destroy the squad, and moves into the main hanger bay, where he spots his escape. He spots a sporty spaceship, and conforms it's his escape. He also spots several other things as well. He notices several containers of Pyrosidic Nitro cells, a squad of trained troopers heading his way, and Nefarious still screaming over the intercom. With pure skill, the Trooper sets off the explosives, and escapes the explosive blast as he leaves the training facility in his new sporty spaceship. Level 3: Floranian Swamp, Florana After completing the vision of Trooper, Ratchet begins to wonder what maybe possible if he were to visit his subconscious, when Sasha informs the group about a mysterious incident on Florana. There is a gathering of strange creatures that had once lived there that have returned to reihabit the planet. And Ratchet is required to investgate. So Ratchet, Angela, and Clank go to planet Forana to investigate the what is happening. They relize there is war between the Floranians and an insect race. The three then embark on a trek through the swamp. Eventualy, the meet with an elite insect soldier named Syst, who refuses them to pass through. The only to do so was to defeat him in battle. Ratchet and clank then agree to fight, while Angela insists on finding the reason of the gathering. Believing that they are going to kill the Queen, Syst get enraged and begins the attack! "I won't let you hurt my Queen!!!" Syst yells in rage, blocking their only escape. Ratchet, Angela, and Clank then ensue heavy combat against Syst. Despite Syst's speed and overwhemling combat skills, he loses to the trio. Angela then explores ahead, and finds out that the gathering was a reunion of a fallen species, merely reclaiming their planet. After she discovers this, Angela heads back to Ratchet and Clank. After he relizes they never meant any harm, Syst backs down. He is then recruited for his combat skills, and they return to the Pheonix once more. Starship Pheonix After the misunderstanding on Florana, Ratchet, Clank, Angela, and Syst go back to the Pheonix. Just as they get settled in, Sasha comes in on the Holo Screen. To their horror the realize that an astroid with a certain, annoying green guy in tights and a War Grok, have landed somewhere on Space Outpost Psi. Ratchet asks if they know anything about the outpost, but Sasha doesn't know anything at all. Ratchet and Clank leave Angela and Syst behind to find Qwark. Level 4: Space Outpost Psi, Xerousde Orbit When Ratchet and Clank finally land on the mysterous outpost, they see it's a complete wasteland. Junk heaps covered the moon like mountains. As the dou explored the moon, they found it inhabited by a number of stranded vullards. Eventually after a bit of walking, they meet a vullard who claims to have seen an asteroid had fallen somewhere in the abandoned recycling factory. He then leads Ratchet & Clank to the station, in exchange for protection and for 2,000 bolts. When they finally got to the factory, the vullard claimed that Ratchet and Clank be careful as he says, "Not everything that ends up in there gives up living." As Ratchet & Clank enter the factory's main recycle room they find out what he meant as robots that were long deactivated rose to claim them. After destroying a majority of the robots, Ratchet and Clank find Qwark and Snowball caged. As they approach the cage to free Qwark and Snowball, Qwark screams as a giant robot hits the two aside. It then seals the exit with a mountain of scrap metal. Ratchet & Clank then battle the mechanical beast in order to free Qwark and Snowball. After the they kill the monster, Ratchet & Clank free Qwark & Snowball from there cell. They then trek there way back to they're ship, and send news to Sasha they rescued Qwark. The Galactic Rangers then come to take Qwark and Snowball back to the Pheonix. And the dou then relax on they're way back. Starship Pheonix After Qwark and Snowball get settled in, Qwark goes into a rant on how he saved the universe from Dr. Nefarious, and his explains what happened on the asteriod they were on. He also talks on about how he saved Ratchet and Clnak from the giant robot. Ratchet stares off into space, wondering about the mnemonmic station. He then asks Trooper if it's safe for him to use the mnemonmic station. Trooper says that it should be safe to use. Ratchet then enters the station, with the desire to learn of his past. He then falls asleep, as he visits his subconscious. Level 5: Ratchet's Subconscious As Ratchet wakes, he finds himself on planet Fastoon, his home planet. However, he realizes that he's in his subconscious when he sees that all the buildings aren't broken what so ever. In fact, they are repaired. He looks around for and spots someone in the distance, but it also spots him and dashes away. Ratchet then pursues the unknown charactor, while defeating armies of robots and swarms of Nanophites. Ratchet finally catches up to the shadowy figure, only to realize it's himself! But the duplicite has red eyes. Ratchet backs up in disbelief. "This can't be me!!" Ratchet says to himself, which echoes around his subconscious world. The clone only laughes more as his fur changes to black. Ratchet then must defeat his dark clone to escape the nightmare he entered. After an epic battle with his evil counterpart, Dark Ratchet screams in pain as bursts of light shoot from his broken body, exploding into oblivion. As Ratchet catches his breath, another sound is heard beside his own. It was yet another lombax standing in the mist, covered by the shadows. Ratchet drew his wrench ready to fight again. But the figure raised its hand, and Ratchet's wrench disapeared is a puff of smoke. And the figure was holding it! It then threw it aside. Ratchet then realizes he's begining to wake up. But as he is, the figure is reaching for him uttering a faint but unmistakable few words. "My son..." Then, Ratchet awakens to find the whole room staring at him. Starship Pheonix After Ratchet wakes up, he finds the whole room staring at him. "Ugh. Wha... What happened? Clank?" Ratchet asks as he's tring to wake up. "Ratchet. You were thrashing around violently!" Clank says. "But I understand. We saw the whole thing on the screen. Was that really him?" "What are you talking about?" Ratchet asks again, raising an eyebrow and rubbing his forehead. "Was that your father?" Ratchet realizes what he meant, and then sighs. "I couldn't tell, Clank. Even if I knew." "Well, there's no time for a full explanation, Ratchet." Sasha interupts. "There's a rogue that we've been to track down for some time. We've finnally tracked him to Tremor Canyon on Veldin. We want you to go there and find him." As Ratchet and Clank go to Veldin, Angela goes along to acompany the two to take down the rebel. Level 6: Tremor Canyons, Veldin As the two land on the surface of Ratchet's foster homeworld, Ratchet has a surge of memories from his past on the planet. A life with out Clank, or knowing anything he knows now. Then, from out of nowhere a new early childhood memory hits him. It's breif but he believes he sees his father putting him in his escape pod, sending him to safty. He immedeitly snaps out of it when Clank tells him to snap out of it. "Remember what our mission. Find the rebel, capture him, and bring him to justice." Clank reminds him. "Right," Ratchet agrees. Soon afterward, they meet up with Angela, who is ready to head into the desert. As the trio explore the back water planet's canyon, they feel a rumble in the ground. At first, they ignore it, believing it's a small earthquake. But then, from out of no where, a giant worm creature rises from the ground tring to devour the Ratchet and Clank whole. Ratchet, Angela, and Clank manage to kill it, and they realize where they've been sent; they have been sent to Tremor Canyon. Ratchet remembers that this was the reason no one went to or came back from the canyon. They then try to complete thier trek through the canyon, tring to encounter the worms as least as possible. Eventually, the trio find the rebel's hideout; an abandon mine and fortress of an early colony long before them. As they approach it, Clank notices a figure standing on a tower balcony. "There he is!!" he exclaims. The figure turns toward them, raising a drill on his left arm. He fires the drill at them. The Drill bores into the ground before them. Ratchet, Clank, and Angela get out of the way realizing it's a bomb. Several seconds later, it explodes where they once stood. They then persue him on a grind rail. The figure continues to attack them untill they come to a mine entrance. He points his weapon once more to shoot at them. He fires once more, only to have it shot back at him with Ratchet's Kinetic tether. The rebel screams in surprise as he is sent flying into the wall. His armor falls off to reveal a cybornitic lombax. The trio jump back in surprise as he stands up to fight once more. The rebel realizes his armor has fallen and his identity is revealed, and looks up at his enemies. He then reconizes Ratchet, and stares at him for some time before introducing himself. "No way! How- How is this even possible?!?! Ratchet?!? Wh- Why are you here?!?" "What are you talking about?" Ratchet asks, wondering what he meant. "Ratchet! It's me, Crashet! Your cousin!" Ratchet dosn't understand, and as he tries to remember, Crashet falls to the ground. Angela runs up to check on him. "He's alive. But he won't be if we don't act soon!" "Let's take him back to the Pheonix. Maybe we can clarify things up there." Clank suggests. They all agree, and take him back to the Pheonix to understand what he's talking about. Starship Pheonix As they arrive at the Pheonix, Ratchet tells Sasha that they need a medical team quickly. As the the team races to save the new lombax, Ratchet can only watch as the person who claims to be his cousin be operated on. Then, as if his prayers were answered, the head doctor came out. It was Brainius. Ratchet had met him before, but he never knewe he'd see him again. "Your...ummm,'friend' should be fine. He has though a lot of health problems though. But don't worry. He should be fine in the mourning." Sasha over hears the two and interupts."In the mean time, I want you to meet me at the bridge. We've reestabished the Q-Force, and we're planing our next move on this attacker." This part is incomplete. Check back later. Locations *Kerwan *Insomiac Museum *Starship Pheonix *Daxx *Veldin *Florana *Ratchet's Subconscious *Tremors Canyon *Space Outpost Psi *Xerousde *Starship Phoebos *The Great Clock Allies and Enemies Every hero that is ever been born, has a villian to match that hero. Here are some of those Heroes & Villians we love & hate. Heroes *Sasha *Aphelion *Qwark *Trooper *Angela Cross *Syst *Robo *Skid *Al *Brainius *Helga *Skrunch *Circut *Crashet Villians *Tirantor the Reaper *Prototype *Mach the Irritable *Hunter the Dragon *Dark Ratchet *Klunk Other Charactors *Slim Cognito *Darla Gratch *Orvus *The Plumber *Max Apogee *Snowball *Vullards *Smuggler Knowing Your Arsenal A hero without a trustworthy weapon, is a dead hero without a trustworthy weapon. Here is list of some of the weapons and gadgets in the game, so you won't be that dead hero without a trustworthy weapon. Weapons *Build-it Weapons *Omni-Wrench *Omni-Driver *Waspnoids *The Butcher *Severrang Glove *The Imapaler *Galactic Rifle Mrk 7 *Plasma Cannon *B.B.Burn *Drill Mine No other weapons have been created at this current time. Gadgets *Hover Boots *Kinetic Tether *HyperShot Ultra *Decoder Ring *Gravity Boots No other gadgets have been created at this current time. Armor *Holo Flux Mark 1 *Electro Armor *Mega Flux Armor *Crash Flux Armor *Proto Flux Armor Monsterpedia Everyone wants to know what they're up against before they charge into battle. Here's guide to the monsters that keep you a step ahead. Note: You may never want to know about some of these terrorable demons in the first place. *Scrap Slayer *Scrap Scorcher *Scrap Cyclist *Prototype *Trooper *Scout bot *Floranian Blood Fly *Nabla Natives *Floranian Swamp Monsters *Syst *Clubber Nanophyte *Bomber Nanophyte *Dark Ratchet *Snatchers This section is incomplete. Check back later. Category:Games